The invention relates to a fuel-injection pump comprising a feed pump synchronously driven with the fuel injection pump and connected with the plunger chambers of a pressure control valve and a timer. A fuel-injection pump is known from German Offenlegungsschrift No. 3,148,214, in which the normally speed-proportional control pressure changing the start of injection, can be varied by a delivery valve in dependence on pressure and temperature. During cold starting, the delivery valve advances the start of injection so far that consequently sufficient time remains for the preparation of the fuel and correspondingly better ignition or combustion takes place.
A disadvantage is that, with an unfavourable configuration of the pressure-control valve, even when the injection pump is at a standstill a small gap in the shut-off orifice can be opened, and when the fuel injection pump is being started up, the delivery of the feed pump is then insufficient to build up the necessary pressure at low speeds in the return chamber, with the delivery valve closed, for the cold-start advance of the start of injection during the cold starting of the internal-combustion engine (cold-start function).